RORY! THE DOCTOR'S A GIRL!
by DerangedOptimist
Summary: "Rory!" Amy was practically screaming into her phone. "Rory, you have to listen to me! The Doctor's a GIRL." The Doctor makes a bet with River, with very surprising results.
1. The bet

**I do not own Doctor Who :(**

The Doctor and River were in the Console room, flying the TARDIS back from October Thirty-first, 1341; The first Halloween. They had gotten into a conversation about the traits and genetics of Time Lords, which had brought up a very interesting subject…

"I bet you can't." River said smugly, flipping a lever and crossing the glass floor.

The Doctor crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll admit I've never done it before, but that doesn't mean I can't!" He protested. "I knew a Time Lord who did it just to suit his mood. Or her mood. It really got quite confusing after a while..."

River shook her head, blonde curls bouncing.

"Nope. That's a lousy excuse, Doctor."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" He asked confidently, flipping the stabilizers and locking eyes with her.

"I bet you I can, I'll do it. But if I do, you owe me."

"How much?"

"Twenty Quid."

**A/N: Disclaimer: I have no clue when the first Halloween really is, but this is fiction. If you wanted facts, you should've read an encyclopedia. Oh, and the Gender-swapping Time Lord the Doctor is referring to is The Corsair, who is mentioned in the episode The Doctor's Wife. **


	2. the aftermath

River landed the TARDIS in Amy and Rory's backyard. Rory was away at a conference, but Amy came running out of the house the second she heard the TARDIS engines.

"Oh my God." Amy gasped as she ran into the Console room, staring at The Doctor; who was currently passed out on the floor behind the controls. She turned to River, who was just as shocked as she was.

"River, _what _did you do?"

She just stared at the unconscious Time Lord, not believing her eyes.

"I can't believe it…He actually did it…what an idiot…"

"WHAT did you do?!" Amy asked, noticing the Doctor beginning to stir.

"Oh, thank God!" She and River bent down next to him, only to both jump back.

"Ow, my head…What happened?" The Doctor mumbled in an voice slightly higher than normal; sitting up and staring at his wife and companion.

"…What?"

Amy and River's eyes were about as wide as dinner plates as they stared at the Time Lord. It took a minute, but Amy finally managed to find her words.

"Doctor...you're a girl."


	3. the Doctor's a girl

"WHAT?!" The Doctor got up quickly, rushing over to the monitor screen and staring at the face reflected back.

He was a girl. His oversized chin and nearly-invisible eyebrows had been replaced with clearly feminine eyes, a smaller chin and more accentuated eyebrows. His hair, to his disappointment, was pretty much the same; and he still wasn't ginger.

"Huh. So I am." He squeaked, his new, higher voice cracking.

"Alright River, twenty quid! I did it."

River just stared at him, totally and utterly shocked that he'd actually done it.

"Doctor, you're a girl."

"Yes, I know that." He remarked irritably, flipping hair out of his eyes.

"I mean, there's quite a few crucial changes to my anatomy that would suggest that." He gestured to his current outfit, which now hung loosely on him.

"You're a girl." Amy repeated, not believing it herself.

The Doctor threw his hands up, not understanding their shock.

"Yes, I KNOW!"

**A/N: Just to make it clear, I'm still using male pronouns for the Doctor because he ****_is _****still a guy, just...not. Does that make sense? Probably not...but I don't really know how to explain it better. Sorry!**


	4. The phone call

Amy hurriedly pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Rory, while the Doctor went off to the closet in search of new clothes; namely, new pants that weren't in danger of falling down at any moment.

River, still in shock, leaned up against the wall.

"He's a girl."

Amy nodded, holding her phone up to her ear.

Rory picked up his phone.

"Amy?"

"Rory! The Doctor's a GIRL!"

"...Wait, what?"

"He's a girl!"

"The Doctor?"

"YES!" Amy was practically screaming into the receiver.

"Rory, you have to listen to me! The Doctor, is A GIRL!"

"Oh…well…um…" There was a long pause on his end of the line, followed by a noise that sounded too much like the sound of crinkling of paper.

"Sorry! Amy, I'm breaking up!"

"Rory! I can hear you crumpling paper!" The line went dead, and she turned to face River; who was watching her with anticipation.

Amy pointed to her phone, looking up at River.

"…He hung up on me!"


End file.
